Brotherhood
by ZakuroU
Summary: For Brother's day. A one-shot of drabbles dedicated to the epic brothers of Fullmetal Alchemist, from the closest family ties to instant bonds forged in the fires of battle. Because brotherhood goes beyond blood.


**Alright guys! I started working on this one yesterday, since I heard it was Brother's day. Basically, a few short stories about all the brothers of FMA, 2003 or Brotherhood/manga!**

**Hope you all enjoy, and sorry about any inaccuracies regarding my 2003 anime short stories (I'm a little rusty on the whole Heiderich thing and COS in general…) Or any other mistakes I made!**

**Since I don't have a brother, I dedicate this to every other big bro or little bro out there! And my little sister, 'cause that's pretty close. Happy belated brother's day to you all!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Little Brother**

Although I'm often following you,  
It wouldn't hurt to listen to me.  
I can be the big brother too,  
The more we care, the better we'll be.

* * *

Fletcher Tringham smiled and let out a sigh as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Russell. Hey, Russell. Wake up."

The blond alchemist snapped awake, glancing about the train station in surprise. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked down at Fletcher. "Huh? What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to catch this train? I mean, you were up pretty late last night. If you want, we can stay here another night."

Russell shook his head. "No. I'm fine to catch this train. We're going to Dublith as fast as we can."

Fletcher sighed again. Why didn't Russell just take a break already?

"Oh, wow!" Fletcher exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Would you look at that?"

"Fletcher, What—?"

"I just collapsed on the platform!" the younger brother proclaimed, grabbing their suitcase. "Looks like you'll have to take me back to the hotel!"

He started walking off, no plans for catching the train still in his head.

"Fletcher? Fletcher! Come back!" Russell jumped to his feet and caught up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking after my brother," he said simply. "Let's go back to the hotel and you rest. We can pay for an extra night by fixing stuff and growing crops, if we have to. Now come on."

Russell smiled exasperatedly. "I liked it better when you didn't take the initiative in this."

"Sometimes the little brother has to be the big brother. Alphonse taught me that. Let's go."

* * *

**Brothers in Arms**

Though blood the same mightn't flow in our veins,  
A bond of brothers holds our hearts.  
Through joys and pains, loss and gains,  
We've grown so close through military arts.

* * *

"Roy! Roy! Ro-_oooy! _Pick up the pho-_ooone!"_

"There's a reason I hung up, you know."

"Yeah, I get it. You're working, you simply don't have the time for the pleasures of life, isn't that it?"

"Of course. _Of _course…"

"Now, about your present for Elysia's next birthday—"

"The one in five months?"

"Yeah, that's the ticket! I need to know what everyone's getting so we don't double up. See—"

"Hughes, her birthday is in _five months_. I'm not even thinking about presents yet."

"What?! Really?! Why not?! She's the most adorable little angel, I'm shocked you haven't already planned out what you're getting her! She—"

"Remember that thing I have? The one I have to go to in order to get out of a phone call to an annoying slacker? It got moved up. I gotta go."

"Aw, what happened to the good old days, Roy?"

"The good old days?"

"You know, when you used to actually _listen_ to what I say…"

"Back when you talked about topics relevant to current events?"

"This is relevant! Elysia's birthday's only five months away."

"The reason I don't listen, Lieutenant, is because you don't seem to have anything worthwhile to say."

"Of course I do! And besides, I like to hear from you. I don't just phone you up to tell you how great Elysia and Gracia are – although that is really important – I also wanna catch up with you sometimes, y'know? I get bored."

"More like people get bored of you…"

"Alright Roy, say what you will about my phone calls, but remember who saved your life that one time in Ishbal. And remember who you helped to stop from getting kicked out of the academy after he started that punch up. And remember who got you that promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. And remember who you took a bullet for."

"…"

"It was me."

"I know it was you, Maes, I'm just thinking about it."

"You should also be thinking about what to get Elysia for her birthday."

"Dammit, Hughes! Why do you always ruin your own words?!"

"But it's true! All of it! What's wrong with me wanting to talk to you? You're like a brother to me."

"…Yeah. You too."

"And the wild bachelor uncles always get their nieces the best presents!"

"You did it again!"

"Hahaha, just get a wife and have a daughter! Then you'll understand!"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

We always spend time in a pair,  
Travelling, sleeping, eating and learning.  
Knowledge and friendship are things we share,  
A thirst for recognition burning.

* * *

"Blood brothers?" Edward looked up from the newspaper at Alfons, who was munching on a piece of toast.

"Yeah." The young German nodded, holding out his hand. "That's where the scar came from. You cut your hand, then shake with the other person who's done the same. It's a symbolic thing. My friend Ralph and I did it when we were younger."

"Can't be very hygienic," Edward said disdainfully, his face creased into a frown.

"Hey! We should do it too!"

"What?"

Alfons dashed off into the kitchen and ran back in a moment later. He had a knife from the kitchen drawer in his hand.

"Whoa! What're you gonna do with that?!" Edward exclaimed, jumping away from the other young man. "You look like a raving psychopath now!"

"We can be blood brothers! Seeing as how we're not related… You cut your hand, I'll cut mine, we shake hands! Simple! It'll show our bond."

Edward shook his head. "That's dangerous! It could get infected or anything! It's bad for you! We could _both_ get sick! I think I'll pass."

"Fine then, you sissy, a compromise," Alfons said with a smile. "I'll just nick my finger a little and shake your auto-mail. Alright?"

Edward scowled at the 'sissy' remark, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, fine. You can symbolically stab yourself."

Alfons rolled his eyes and pricked his finger with the knife. "There. Now shake on it."

Edward stretched out his metal right arm and the pair shook on their new 'blood brotherhood'.

"There." Alfons said as he sucked the pin-prick of blood off his finger. It stopped bleeding quickly, being only a tiny cut. "Blood brothers."

Edward smirked. "Blood brothers."

He yawned and stretched, proclaiming, "Hooray for unnecessary symbolism!"

"Ed!"

* * *

**Brothers of Circumstance**

We might not always act like friends,  
But when the situation calls,  
Each one to the other lends,  
A helping hand to he who falls.

* * *

"Hmm." Ling Yao chewed thoughtfully on a chicken drumstick.

He and Lan Fan had just arrived back in Xing after the Promised Day, sadly without old man Fu. They were stopped at a restaurant on the way – probably one they'd end up washing dishes for by the time they were done.

"Something on your mind, my lord?" came Lan Fan's quiet question.

"Naw." The young Xingese prince shook his head. "I'm just thinkin'."

Ling hummed a little more, cocking his head to the side and musing on the day he'd been swallowed alive by an obese humanoid and collapsed in a blood lake before having a little blond boy tow him along to eat a boot and fight a giant green face-monster and becoming the split personality of a homunculus named Greed.

That had been a strange day.

He remembered the point when he'd been so hungry he'd collapsed inside that thing's stomach and had given up on trying to get out alive. It seemed then that giving up was the only option, since the pocket dimension within Gluttony had no start and no end, no front door and certainly no windows to climb out.

Edward Elric had come back for him.

_Why did you come back for me? _he'd thought the whole time.

_"There are people waiting for you!" _Edward had snapped, struggling to haul the prince's body along.

Was there something more than that?

And again, when they'd broken out. Edward had risked his life to open the Gate, saving them both and Envy in the process.

He'd helped him fight against the homunculi as well.

_Wonder why? _Even though they had shared the same goal, the Philosopher's Stone, and Ling had set his guards on Edward when they'd met, the boy didn't hold a grudge. He'd worked with him more than a few times, despite their obvious differences in opinion.

Even after only having known him for a few weeks, Edward had kept trying to get through to Ling within Greed. It was so strange; the young Amestrian had helped him many times, even though they tended not to get along.

And then there was his brother.

The two were so close, _so very close, _it made Ling wonder what it would be like if he were like that with his...fourty-two siblings.

A thought struck him. It didn't have to be _all _his siblings, just the little Chang girl, Mei. He'd promised to protect her family, right? And brothers did that, right?!_  
_

Ling sat up straighter and started to smile as he ate. Yes. Mei could definitely be like his sister! He liked her. He could look after her, and play with her, and buy things for her...

"What are you thinking about, my lord?" asked Lan Fan.

Ling shrugged and continued to smile. "I dunno. Something like brotherhood, I guess."

* * *

**Brothers Beyond the Grave**

We weren't the best men,  
We killed a few others.  
But we're together again,  
A pitiable pair of brothers.

* * *

Barry the Chopper always was skittish around those Slicer brothers.

I mean, they were serial killers!

Granted, so was he, but... They were different! They were...weird.

Like the one night he'd saw the body sitting there looking at the helmet. Little brother at big brother.

They weren't saying anything, so the armoured murderer backed away slowly. They hadn't seen him yet.

The big brother sighed. "How did we end up like this?"

"I don't know, brother," came the reply. "I suppose it was karma."

"Karma..."

"We don't have a human heart, so... How do we feel these emotions?"

"I'm not sure."

The little brother sighed this time. "Loneliness, boredom, captivity..."

There was a pause.

"Brotherly love."

The elder brother laughed. "'Brothers 'til beyond the grave', isn't that what we used to say?"

"That's right. Brothers forever."

See? Weird...

* * *

**Not Brothers by Blood**

We could be family we're so close.  
Despite different parents, such and such.  
But you never send letters, you're not verbose,  
You don't tell me about things much.

* * *

Winry sighed.

Another day of Edward and Alphonse not sending her a letter, giving her a phone call or anything.

"You jerks," she said to herself, whacking a wrench up and down on her pillow as she prepared for bed. Practising for the next time Edward broke his auto-mail, probably. "You could at least write me a couple of words. Even 'Hi, Winry! We're not dead!' would be enough. But no. Don't bother telling _me _anything."

She thumped down onto her bed with a sigh. She rolled about for a few minutes, examining the scratches on her wrench.

Irregular paw-steps fell on the floor outside her room and the door creaked as Den nosed it open.

"Hey there, Den," she murmured, stroking the big black dog's head. "Come to say goodnight?"

The dog gave an excited wriggle, a sure sign there was something help between those white teeth (which had been chipped since Den had chewed on wrenches as a puppy).

"What have you got there, Den?"

With a push, the big dog jumped up onto Winry's bed and deposited something in the young mechanic's lap.

"What's this…?" She picked up a white piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Hi Winry!_

_We're not dead._

She blinked, turning the note around. The other side was blank.

"Where'd you get this?" Winry asked Den, despite knowing the dog couldn't answer.

"Ahem."

Winry glanced towards the door, her heart missing a beat.

The two Elric boys stood there, Edward shifting his weight sheepishly and Alphonse looking down.

"We're sorry, Winry," the armoured boy said. "We're here now, but…"

Edward looked sideways down the corridor. He looked back to the girl, looking skittish and guilty. "Yeah, uh… We just got here, and…"

He held up his right arm, to which his hand was only attached by a few trailing wires. "It's broken."

Winry sighed. "You two… You're like annoying little brothers, y'know that?"

"But…" Edward swallowed and laughed nervously. "You love little brothers, right?"

"Sure." Winry smiled, annoyed at them but happy they'd come home. "But not enough to save them from this."

And she hurled the wrench at Edward's head with all her might.

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

I hate you, you stupid, useless brother!  
'I'm sorry, big sis! Don't hurt me please!'  
…You know, I love you like no other…  
But call me 'big sis' and you're on your knees!

* * *

"Big sis Olivier?"

"ALEX! I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

A young Olivier grabbed her wooden sword and repeatedly banged her little brother in the head with it. "I don't like being called big sis! If you're going to call someone 'big sis', go play with Strongine or Amue!"

"Olivier! Please stop hitting me! That hurts!" Alex exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Olivier sighed and tossed her wooden sword down to the floor of the Armstrong family's playroom. "Fine then."

"And besides," the younger brother said with a sniff as he wiped his eyes. " I want to play with you, not Strongine and Amue…or Catherine… They aren't as fun and they don't wanna play soldiers with me."

Olivier sighed. "Whatever. Stand up and give me your name."

"Yes." Alex stood up and clumsily gave his sister a salute. "Private Alex Louis Armstrong, reporting for duty, ma'am!"

"Not ma'am, sir!"

"Sir!"

"Do ten star-jumps. Twenty next time you call me 'big sis'."

"Yes…sir!" Alex nodded and dropped his salute in exchange for the star-jumps he'd been assigned. "One, two, three, four…"

"You'll make a good soldier someday, Alex," Olivier commented. "If only you weren't so soft."

"Okay," the boy huffed as he finished. "I'll learn alchemy then. I'll be really strong!"

Olivier blinked. "Alchemy?"

"Mm!" Alex brightened, a few tiny sparkles glittering around him. "The one that's been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations! Like father says!"

Olivier smiled, freaking Alex out a little. "You do whatever you want. I'll help you learn how to fight as well."

"Really? Thanks, big sis!"

"TWENTY STAR-JUMPS!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's _sir_, Private!"

* * *

**A Band of Brothers**

Again another instance where,  
Fighting and training, looking out for each other,  
Gives us a bond, tight and fair,  
Just as strong as any brother.

* * *

Roy moved slowly through the office, nodding at his subordinates. It was a relatively calm day in the headquarters; only a touch of paperwork, most officers out on assignments and it wasn't raining for a change. Roy and his men remained inside, acting as the commanding platoon in the absence of General Gramman.

Roy sank into his chair at one end of the office, letting out a tense sigh and closing his eyes. He rubbed his head lightly. "Ouch."

Upon opening them, he noticed his team all staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

"You're limping, sir," Hawkeye remarked from where she stood at Havoc's desk.

"I am?"

"Right leg," Falman stated, leaning forward. "Stride length, weight proportion and speed indicates blunt force to the knee."

"I am."

"Y'all right then, sir?" Breda put in, taking a bite of a sandwich. He chewed and swallowed. "Norm'ly it's Elric that's doin' all the injury hiding."

"Well." Roy pushed back his chair and inspected his leg. "I was out inspecting an arson attack in sector three. No-one else had been inside the place, since they were trying not to taint the evidence, which is why no-one realised the culprit was still inside…"

"He didn't beat you, did he?" Havoc asked, sounding interested.

Roy shook his head. "Let's just say he landed a few blows before I made his arson look like a two-year-old with a matchstick."

"So you're alright." Havoc pulled out a cigarette, offering one to Fuery. The young sergeant declined quickly.

"I wouldn't say that…" Roy mumbled to himself as he picked up his pen. He sighed and looked at the paperwork before him. It wasn't much, but it was enough. _This'll be fun._

Hawkeye stared at him for a bit.

Roy met her gaze a few times before it got too distracting. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Where else are you hurt?"

Roy shrugged. "It's just bruises."

"Where?"

"Knee, ribs, chest, back," he said quickly. "Head."

"Is that all?" Havoc said sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually."

"How hard did he hit?" Fuery asked, sounding concerned.

"Pretty hard. But it's nothing. Get back to work and stop trying to slack off."

"It's not slacking," Hawkeye said seriously. She stalked up to Roy's desk and scrutinised him.

"What? What is it?"

She turned to the group. "Does anyone mind?"

There was a series of unanimous head shakes.

"Nah. It's a hassle, but…" Breda shrugged.

Havoc picked up. "We'll try and take care of his paperwork."

Roy glanced around in confusion. He got the feeling he was missing something.

"Come on." Hawkeye took Roy by the elbow and tugged him to his feet. "We're going to see the medics."

"What? Why?"

"Hard hits to the head can be dangerous, boss," Breda put in.

Falman nodded. "You could get a concussion, for instance."

"I don't have a _concussion_," Roy complained as he was half-towed through the room.

"Better safe than sorry, sir!" Fuery called. "And we're worried for you – take it as a compliment."

Roy uttered half-distinguishable protests as Hawkeye led him away.

"Fullmetal's got his brother to look after him, Colonel," Havoc told him, lighting his cigarette. "You've got us."

* * *

**A Brother of Sacrifice**

Although we fought loud and great,  
Over the things that you do and you say.  
Whether due to Ishbala or due to fate,  
You gave your life for me that day.

* * *

It popped into Scar's mind plenty.

The way his brother had thrown himself in the way to protect him from that alchemist's blasts.

He had really cared.

Sure, he'd left him with a cryptic arm and a newfound desire to destroy all State Alchemists, but he'd also left him with a life.

A life that only existed because his brother had died for it.

Scar didn't know whether to be thankful for this or hate his brother for it, so he settled for puzzling on it for days at a time.

His brother had loved him, actually cared about him. So much so that he'd given his life for Scar to live, which was something the Ishbalan warrior was both proud of and saddened by. It also made him angry that it had to come down to that.

Had the war not happened, the two of them could both be alive and well and living in Ishbal together. Things would have been better.

But no, because the war _had _happened and Amestris _had _claimed the Holy Land and he _was _stuck travelling through their miserable country with a snivelling military exile, a young Xingese girl, a fugitive doctor and a (very adorable) panda.

This was not a life Scar wanted for himself, but since it was the life his brother had given him, he'd live it out until the very end.

Because his brother had made the ultimate sacrifice for him, and he was not about to let that be in vain.

* * *

**Brothers Beyond Humanity**

Human folly, s'all it is.  
This term 'brother' (I'm not a fan),  
Is useless sentimental piss.  
You're just part of a greater plan.

* * *

"Wrath, huh?" Envy muttered to himself as he jingled the Philosopher's Stones in his hand. They were food for the new homunculus, to make him into what he was born to be.

In the form of Fuhrer Bradley (who he knew as Pride), he'd taken Wrath and hidden inside a storeroom with him.

As he watched the boy chew hungrily on the stones, he thought quietly to himself.

_I wonder what he'll be like, once he realises his true nature, _Envy thought. _Maybe I could teach him to be like me. That could be nice. I could train him up to see the glory in death, the ecstasy in killing… It could be fun._

He spoke to the boy a little, persuaded him to eat a few more.

Well, told him he wouldn't get any more if he minded snacking on human souls before getting tripped up by the kid's alchemy and dropping the stones.

As Wrath scrambled over and munched up the stones with tears in his eyes, Envy said, "A homunculus with alchemy, now that's something else."

_Yes, this could be fun. I could teach the kid all kinds of stuff. We could be like human brothers. But better._

Envy gave a wide, jagged-toothed smile.

_Yes, I'll teach him how to destroy humanity like he was my own little brother._

* * *

**Bromance**

A bond of muscles and power!  
A bond of two fighting men!  
We'll come in each other's lowest hour,  
A brother to depend on, again and again!

* * *

Sig looked at Armstrong.

Armstrong sparkled a little.

Sig raised an eyebrow and Armstrong's sparkles gave an undulating shimmer that could have caused seizures.

"Hrrrmm." The butcher rose to his feet, his intimidating appearance growing even more so as height was added to the equation.

Armstrong copied until the two were facing off across the front room of the butcher's. "Rrrrrrmph."

Sig thrust out his massive chest, his face shaded in what appeared to be rage. A dark aura burned around his scary face.

Armstrong continued to sparkle as he flexed the muscles of one bicep and his lone curl of hair twitched as if to say 'Come at me, bro!'

Sig placed both arms across his chest, making his already massive size appear even larger and Armstrong retaliated by pressing both fists together and raising them over his head in a pose.

This wordless argument continued until both men had split their shirts open, sparkling and flexing and growling and grunting all over the place.

"Tch!" Izumi Curtis strode out of the back room, looking at the two in irritation. "If you two are going to go through this again, I'll cut the wood myself!"

They watched her stalk out the door with an axe over her shoulder.

As she hoisted the axe and started slamming it down on log after log without breaking a sweat, the pair kept flexing at each other in a heated debate as to who was better at chopping wood.

So close was their bond that they need not even share words, just looks that explained their intentions.

And confused the hell out of Edward, who'd just walked through the door.

"They're at it again," said Mason, walking in past the blond. "The bromance between these two is so thick, you can feel it in the air!"

Edward just gave them all a weird look.

* * *

**Big brother**

I know that I do things wrong,  
But I really have to say.  
I always want to get along,  
And help you always on your way.

* * *

"When you think about it," Edward said, "I have a _lot _of names."

Alphonse looked up from his book and across the library. "Don't tell me you're in one of your 'contemplative moods'."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately for you."

Alphonse made a noise like a sigh. "Go on."

"So anyway, a lot of people call me different things. It's like, every person I know calls me something else. I get Ed, Edward, Elric, bro, Fullmetal, Chief, Major, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People kiddo, kid, p-p-p…_pipsqueak_…and more stuff like that, blondie, alchemist, idiot, brat, State dog…" Edward shrugged. "A whole tonne of stuff."

"So what's the problem?" Alphonse cocked his head. "Are you forgetting them all or something?"

"No, it's just…" Edward shrugged. "In Ishbalan religion, names are precious. And you know the alchemic theory that all things have true names? Then what's my name?"

"No-one knows their true name, remember? And besides, your name is Edward Elric."

"I guess you're right about that."

"If you could pick another name, what would you call yourself?" Alphonse asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Hmm. Tough. Something imposing… Something powerful. Like…a name that means awesome or something." Edward shrugged. "But mom named me Edward, so I think I'll stick with that."

"Yeah. I'll stick with Alphonse too."

"Which one's your favourite out of everything you get called?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess we're getting bored, huh?" Edward laughed. "Hmm. Well, 'Fullmetal' is pretty cool, but…it's my State name. It's one I'm not proud to have. Hero of the People is nice to be called, but it's pretty lofty."

A dark aura burned around him. "And I _hate_ pipsqueak."

"So what is it then?"

Edward shifted from side to side and a light red tint snuck onto his cheeks. "Between you and me…I like it best when you call me 'big brother'."

Alphonse stopped. "Really?"

Edward nodded, flustered. He blurted out, "I mean, I know I'm not the best big brother in the world or anything, actually, I'm pretty crap, so I'd understand if you thought that was pretentious, but…I'm really proud to be your brother, and, and, I like having you as my family, y'know? Ugh."

He put his face down on the desk. "Forget it."

Alphonse smiled on the inside. He looked away shyly. "No, that's… That's so nice. You're the best big brother in my eyes, y'know."

Edward looked up, embarrassed. "You mean it?"

"Mm." Alphonse walked over and sat down right next to Edward. "You're the best big brother in the world."

Edward flushed, then smiled slightly. "Thanks."

* * *

**Brotherhood**

You needn't be of the same family.  
You needn't be together for ten years flat.  
None of these things matter, really,  
Because brotherhood goes much further than that.

* * *

**Ah, soldiers. I used to play that with my sister. Memories.**

**AAAAAAaaanyway, thanks for taking time to read my story! Hope you liked it, and a happy Brother's day to you all!**

**Now go listen to the FMA soundtrack song 'Brothers'! Just to complete the story or something!**

**(Also, there's another Brother's day tribute out there; Hey Brother by Toph Hitsugaya. It's awesome, check it out!)**

**ZAKURO AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
